A new Form of Love - Part one
by MackaylaRoseXOX
Summary: Michaela and Sam have a perfect relationship, but all goes pear shaped when Michaela finds out the hard truth. Good things she has strong support from a special someone.


The fight was rough. They had only just won. They all get into Bumble Bee and drive back to Sam's house. As they speed along the long desert highway, Sam turns and stares at Michaela. She is covered from head to toe in grease and engine oil; he can't believe how beautiful she is. He turns to Michaela and leans in to kiss her, but she turns away. "What wrong? Are you hurt?" Sam asks with much concern.

She frowns and looks out her window. Bumble Bee pipes up and asks if Sam has told Michaela about his mission. "What mission?" Michaela asks, sharp and quick.

Sam stares at his hands for a few seconds before answering, "Optimus and I have been asked by the president to fly across to Afghanistan to assist the troops for a while."

A worried look falls over Michaela's face. She goes to speak but Sam cuts in, "Don't worry, Bumble Bee will be here if anything happens he will know what to do."

Michaela groans and shakes her head. Sam grabs her hand. Their eyes meet and the adrenaline coursing in their veins lets them lean in to crash their mouths together. Sam teases Michaela's lip gently between his teeth. Between kisses, Michaela tries to say, "How…how long…will you be…g…gone for?"

Sam puts his hand on her cheek and stares into her luminous green eyes wet with unshed tears and softly replies, "It will be a whole month but I will call you every day. Besides you will have Bumble Bee to keep you company."

She grins and kisses him again. They cuddle for the rest of the trip home. Not much is said.

Once they pull into Sam's drive way he jumps out and quickly opens Michaela's door for her. She blushes and thanks him. As Michaela walks slowly ahead inside, Bumble Bee turns to Sam. "I am going back to the base with Optimus. I will see you tomorrow," he says in a deep crackle.

Sam waves him off and walks inside to find Michaela with nothing but a towel on. She turns around and smiles. "I think we need to have a nice warm shower. Don't you?" She teases as she takes off her towel.

Sam walks over to her. They quickly lean in and start kissing again, this time Michaela's tongue gently stroking the roof of Sam's mouth. As Michaela begins to take off Sam's clothes he starts to softly stroke her waist and thighs. His hands move up her petite waist and across her torso. As she turns on the shower, she turns back to Sam and eagerly kisses him again. As the water runs off their bodies and the steam rises, more and more tension is made before Michaela pulls away from Sam's lips and begins kissing down across his toned and bruised chest. She looks up into Sam's deep brown, strong eyes and he smiles back down to her. She then bites her lip and shifts lower.

Sam wakes up first, rolls over and gazes at Michaela's slender face, fast asleep. He gently pulls back his sheets and slowly gets out of bed. Out on the balcony, he sits, legs dangling off the side of his deck chair. Optimus and Bumble Bee pull up and transform before walking up to Sam's balcony to greet him. They talk about yesterday's fight, and enemy tactics. But all goes quiet as Michaela walks out wearing a white lacy nightdress. She slumps into Sam's lap and rubs her eyes. "Good morning boys!" Michaela grins sleepily as she gives Sam a slight kiss on his cheek.

She rubs her eyes and mumbles an apology for how bad her bed hair is. "We will have to leave soon, Sam. Bumble Bee and I will wait down on the drive way while you say goodbye." Optimus interrupted, Sam nods and he and Michaela walk back inside get dressed, and wheel Sam's bags downstairs to the door. Once outside, Michaela gives Sam one last cuddle goodbye. "Be safe and good luck!" smiles Michaela as she buried her head into his chest.

As Sam puts all his bags and gear into Optimus's cab, he turns and waves back to Michaela. She wells up with tears and gives an overly enthusiastic wave goodbye. As Sam and Optimus pull out and head off, Michaela starts to cry; she misses him already.

The sudden ring startles Michaela, but she quickly answers; it's Optimus, "Hello Michaela, and its Optimus. I am sending you a printed message as we speak. It is not the best of pictures but it had to be said. Good luck Michaela."

The line goes dead; she hadn't got a word in. She places down the phone and slowly walks across the dull room towards the busy fax machine. She finds a single sheet of paper. Quickly, Michaela takes the sheet into her room and sits on her bed and begins reading. She only gets through the first sentence before breaking down into tears. Michaela throws the message to the ground. Bumble Bee senses her crying and checks for any danger. He then finds her in the back yard.

"Are you ok? What has happened?" Bumblebee asks, worry stung through his deep voice. Michaela pauses for a moment before crying again. "Optimus told me!" Sobs Michaela. Bumblebee knows exactly what Sam's "mission" was, and understands her immediately. He is not quite sure how to comfort her. Puzzled, he just stood there for a few moments next to Michaela, who was still crying. "How about a drive?" He finally asked trying to break the silence. "Where to?" Michaela sniffles. "I'm sure we will find out when we get there" Bumblebee jokes. After a few minutes Michaela gets up and agrees to the drive.

They had been on the road for about an hour now. They passed farms, through cities and across bridges. Nothing much is said, except the music through the stereo. Finally Michaela asks again, "Where are we going that is so far away?" Bumblebee doesn't answer for a few moments. "Can I just give you a hint?" He cheekily asks trying to lighten her mood. Michaela smiles and nods. "It is really big and has sand and water."

It is getting dark now. Michaela has fallen asleep across bumblebees' backseats, and they are almost at the destination. As Bumblebee pulls up Michaela wakes and looks around. "Oh my goodness! Are we at Romaeo Point?" Michaela asks with excitement. Softly laughing at Michaela's' sudden excitement, Bumblebee agrees. Michaela jumps out of Bumblebee and skips over to the soft pearl white sand. It is as soft as snow as her bare feet brush through it. Bumblebee transforms and follows Michaela down the small hill onto the sand. "Was the drive worth it?" Bumblebee asks humbly. "Oh my god yes!" Michaela grins, running up to him arms wide. She hugs him; tears of joy streaming down her face.

They walked down beside the lapping waves and through the soft sand. They talked about anything and everything. "So how did you know that this was my favorite place ever?" Michaela asks curiously. Bumblebee pauses for a moment and smiles. "I over heard Sam talking about how you were always bugging him to come here." Bumblebee grinned. Michaela laughed and looked down at her feet. "What a joke." She mumbled. "I can't believe it was all such a lie!" She said frowning. "He just…" She was cut sort by Bumblebee softly holding her face with his huge hands. She looked up into his eyes with confusion. "You don't need to worry about all that anymore, he is gone and I am here." Bumblebee said as soft as butter. Michaela smiled as Sam had never said anything like that to her; no on had ever said anything like that to her. She couldn't quite figure out what it felt like. Almost like a new form of love she had never experienced.

After walking to the end of Romaeo Point, they decided to stay at the small bay and set up a little fire. Once set up they sat close to each other and watched the flames crackle and listened to the waves crash. The air was warm with a cool breeze every now and again. A perfect night.


End file.
